Saviyas Erinnerungen/Nordend/4
Alte Wege Saviya verließ die Enklave des Cenarius schnellen Schrittes. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich beherrschen. „Dieser Narr“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr solch eine Wut empfunden. Doch angesichts der Ignoranz und Selbstherrlichkeit des Erzdruiden wäre ihr beinahe ein schwerer Fehler unterlaufen. Nun war sie auch wütend auf sich selbst, da sie sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Saviya überquerte den See und blieb am Wasser stehen. Sie fühlte sich anders seit sie in Nordend gewesen war und sie wusste nicht warum. Erinnerungen und Gefühle kamen in ihr hoch, die sie seit Jahren verdrängt hatte. 5 Jahre ist es her seit sie alles verloren hatte, was ihr jemals etwas bedeutete. 5 Jahre, ein Wimpernschlag für eine Kaldorei. Und ihr einziger Trost war, dass es nicht für die Ewigkeit war. Nicht mehr. Sie sah nach oben in das leise rauschende Blätterdach von Teldrassil. Und in diesem Augenblick wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte. Remulos würde ihr den Weg zeigen können. Entweder fand sie dort, was sie glaubte zu suchen oder sie würde für immer entschlafen. Saviya ging langsam auf Remulos zu. Schon von weitem fixierte er sie und wandte sich ihr zu. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Du bist bereit?“ Saviya nickte nur und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Ich werde dich bei diesem ersten Mal führen. Danach musst du selbst den Weg finden. Sie mir in die Augen, Saviya.“ Die Augen von Remulos fingen Saviyas Blick ein. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte sich nicht mehr von ihnen lösen können. Sie fühlte, wie sie in eine Welt geführt wurde, jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Ein Glücksgefühl überkam sie. Fühlst du den Tanz des Windes, das Lachen des Wassers? Zuerst hörte sie nur ein leises Murmeln. Doch dann wurden die Stimmen deutlicher. Jedes Element der Natur sprach in seinem eigenen, einzigartigen Ton. Du bist noch nicht im Grünen Traum. Zuerst musst du deine Hülle abstreifen, hörte Saviya Remulos’ Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Wenn du den Zustand des Schlafes erreichst, wirst du deinen Körper ablegen wie einen Mantel. Überlasse dich deinem Unterbewusstsein. Lass dich von ihm leiten. Während Saviya den Anweisungen folgte, spürte sie wie alle Barrieren von ihr abfielen. Ein Hochgefühl erfüllt sie. Sie begann sich von ihrem Körper zu lösen und die Welt um sie herum verwandelte sich. Sie sah Bilder, die sich überlappten und hörte das Flüstern tausend verschiedener Stimmen. Ab hier musst du den Weg allein beschreiten. Saviya spürte wie die Verbindung zu Remulos schwand. Als sie sich vorwärts bewegte, verwandelte sich die Welt in ein leuchtendes, kristallenes Grün. Der Dunstschleier wurde dichter, aber die flüsternden Stimmen waren nun besser zu verstehen. Ein Ort schien sie leise zu rufen. Saviya folgte ihren Instinkten. Sie flog über die leere Landschaft hinweg, das Eschental, ihre Heimat. Aber dann, inmitten dieser wundersamen Reise, fühlte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Missklang wurde stärker und sie wandte sich ihm zu. Sie dachte an Nordend und die letzten Ereignisse. Und ohne Vorwarnung materialisierte sie mitten in Darnassus… Saviyas Rüstung war mit rotem und violettem Blut verschmiert. An ihrem linken Arm klaffte eine tiefe Wunde. Der Vorplatz des Tempels war übersäht mit Fleischresten, die einmal Menschen gewesen waren. Dazwischen halb verweste Skelette der Armee der Geißel. Aus der Entfernung hörte sie das Gebrüll der Schildwachen. „Neu formieren!“ In ihren Armen lag Tyrande. Ihre Rüstung war zerfetzt und ihr Brustkorb lag offen. Saviya presste ihre Hand auf die gewaltige Fleischwunde und mit jedem Herzschlag Tyrandes quoll warmes Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Saviya konzentrierte sich und das grünliche Schimmern, das von ihrer Hand ausging wurde stärker. Doch sie spürte, wie Tyrandes Herzschlag schwächer wurde. Um sie herum standen Schwestern des Tempels und murmelten unentwegt Gebetsformeln. Ein helles Glühen lag auf der Gruppe der Nachtelfen. Tyrande bewegte die Lippen und sah Saviya aus starren Augen an. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war der Glanz aus den silbern leuchtenden Augen Tyrandes verschwunden und ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. „Nein!“, schrie Saviya. „Holt sie zurück!“ Das Glühen wurde stärker. Saviya nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen, um den letzten Funken Leben in Tyrande zu erhalten. Eine Priesterin neben ihr brach zusammen. Kurz darauf eine zweite. Tyrandes Blick wurde leer und ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite. Saviya spürte, wie das Leben aus Tyrandes Körper wich und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Wieder drangen Rufe durch den Schlachtenlärm zu ihnen. „Sie brechen durch! Sie brechen durch!“ Saviya hob den Kopf und blickte zum Portal. Während die Schildwachen immer neue Wellen von Geißeltruppen aufzuhalten versuchten, die durch das Portal strömten, hatte eine Gruppe von schwer gepanzerten Kreaturen die Verteidigungslinie umgangen und bewegte sich zielstrebig auf den Tempel zu. Runen leuchteten auf ihren schwarzen Rüstungen. Saviya sah sich um. Wo war die Verstärkung? Vorsichtig bettete sie Tyrande auf dem steinernen Boden. Die Priesterinnen gruppierten sich hinter ihr und zogen ihre Gleven. Saviya nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und ließ einen Sternenregen auf die Angreifer niederprasseln. Einzelne Kämpfer fielen, doch die anderen marschierten unbeeindruckt weiter. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Geist durch das Geäst Teldrassils schweifen. Sie spürte seine Schwäche. Aber dennoch antwortete er ihr. Wurzeln schossen aus dem Boden und umschlangen die Körper der Angreifer. „Bandu thoribas!“, rief sie. Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzten sich die Mondpriesterinnen auf die wehrlosen Gegner. Metall prallte auf Metall. Wo bleiben nur die Schildwachen, dachte Saviya und … ….alles verschwamm hinter einem grünen Dunstschleier. Saviya fand sich in einer grünen Leere wieder. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und die glaubte zu fallen. In die Unendlichkeit. Endlich Ruhe. Sie war müde. Ganz weit entfernt hörte sie eine leise Stimme, die sie zu rufen schien. Saviya…mein Kind…komm zurück…Saviya…du musst zurückkehren. Vage erkannte Saviya Remulos’ Stimme. Sie steckte ihre Hand aus und spürte wie etwas sie zurückzog. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich sträuben und diese Ruhe nicht verlassen. Doch ihr Geist klammerte sich an diese Stimme und ließ sich von ihr leiten. Saviya spürte Taubheit in ihren Beinen und fiel ins hohe Gras. Starke Hände halfen ihr sich wieder aufzurichten. Remulos sah sie besorgt an. „Fast hättest du dich im Traum verloren! Was ist geschehen?“ Saviya blickte in die gütigen Augen des Bewahrers. „Ich sah etwas…..etwas das geschehen wird?“ Sie stockte. „Es war so….real.“ Ihr fehlten die Worte. Remulos sah sie nachdenklich an. „Die Visionen, die du im Grünen Traum siehst, sie können vieles bedeuten. Selbst das, von dem du glaubst, dass es real ist, ist es möglicherweise nicht, denn das Traumland spielt seine eigenen Spiele mit unserem begrenzten Geist.“ „Ich verstehe!“ Saviya wankte etwas als sie einige Schritte machte. Dann wandte sie sich nochmals um. „Ich werde über diese Erfahrung meditieren.“ Sie verneigte sich vor Remulos und verließ den Hain. Entscheidungen Yindaria kniete vor der Statue von Elune im Tempel des Mondes und meditierte, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie erhob sich und sah in das ernste Gesicht von Saviya. Schon seit sie von der Mondlichtung zurückgekehrt war lag ein Schatten auf ihren Zügen. Ihr Blick schien durch sie hindurchzugehen und etwas anderes, entferntes zu erblicken. „Wie geht es dir, Schwester? Dich bedrückt doch etwas?“, fragte sie. Saviya winkte jedoch ab und kam gleich zur Sache. „Was machen die Rekruten?“ Yindaria seufzte innerlich. Warum nur ließ sie niemanden an sich ran? Nicht mal ihre eigene Schwester? „Ich habe vor einigen Tagen mit Athriel gesprochen. Sie betreut die zuletzt ausgehobenen Rekruten in Teldrassil und Dunkelküste. Wie es scheint haben beide Gruppen noch große Probleme sich als Einheit zu begreifen und so zu handeln.“ „Was ist mit den anderen?“, drängte Saviya. „Von Rhinsalla aus Feralas habe ich noch nichts gehört. Aber Anaya hat aus Winterquell einen detaillierten Bericht geschickt. Das Training verläuft zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit und sie hat schon Kandidaten für die Mission in Nordend ausgewählt. Sie wird in ein bis zwei Wochen zurückkehren.“ „Gut“, sagte Saviya knapp, wandte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Halle des Tempels. Yindaria sah ihr nach. Etwas stimmt doch nicht, dachte sie. Sie kniete nieder und begann für ihre Schwester zu beten. Saviya überquerte die Brücke zur Enklave des Cenarius. Der Baum, in dessen Krone der Erzdruide residierte, lag vor ihr. Sie zögerte. War ihre Entscheidung richtig? War das ihr Weg? So viel war in den letzten Jahren geschehen. So vieles bewegte sie, dass sie drohte den Halt zu verlieren. Seit ihrem Besuch im Smargdgrünen Traum hatte sie täglich im Tempel gebetet. Es war seltsam. Der Ort vor dem sie früher nur allzu gern geflüchtet war, bot ihr nun die meiste Geborgenheit. Sie strich mit den Händen über ihre Priesterrobe und betrat den Baum. Die Druiden im Erdgeschoß nickten ihr zu. Langsam schritt sie die Rampe empor und ging zielstrebig auf Mathrengyl Bärenfährte zu. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Elune sei mit Euch, Shan’do Bärenfährte.“ Mathrengyl zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Cenarius zum Gruß, Saviya. Dich sieht man selten in diesen Räumen, was führt dich zu mir?“ Sein selbstgefälliger Unterton missfiel Saviya, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, würde genug Schmach über sie bringen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Shan’do, ich ersuche Euch darum, aus Eurer Obhut entlassen zu werden.“ Der Nachtelf zog auch die andere Augenbraue hoch, als erwarte er eine Erklärung. „Mein ganzes Leben habe ich geglaubt, dass die Fähigkeiten, die mir mein Vater vererbt hat, allein ausreichen würden, um eine würdige Nachfolgerin Cenarius zu werden. Und nachdem mir dieser Weg all die Jahre versperrt war, stürzte ich mich mit solchem Elan auf die Erkundung meiner Fähigkeiten, dass es mich von meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe abgelenkt hat.“ Saviya sah Bärenfährte an. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und sie ahnte, welche bissigen Kommentare ihm auf der Zunge lagen. „Saviya, Cenarius zu folgen bedeutet, seine Lehren zu verinnerlichen und die Fähigkeiten die dir gegeben wurden zu trainieren….ein Leben lang. Nur wer gewillt ist, alles aufzugeben für ein Leben nach Cenarius Vorbild, wird es zu einem mächtigen und erfahrenen Druiden bringen. Der Besitz der Anlagen alleine reicht nicht aus.“ Er seufzte. „Da du diese Lektion gelernt hast, steht es dir frei zu gehen. Aber bedenke…kehre nur zurück, wenn du mit Herz und Geist bereit bist, dich ganz diesem Weg hinzugeben und deine Aufgaben als Geweihte Elunes abzulegen.“ Er sah Saviya prüfend an. „Das kann ich nicht. Elune war und ist mein Leben. Ich habe geschworen in ihrem Namen zu leben und zu kämpfen. Und diesen Schwur kann ich nicht aus selbstsüchtigen Motiven aufgeben.“ Sie verneigte sich. „Ich danke Euch für die Zeit als Euer Thero’shan und für Euer Verständnis.“ Mathrengyl legte die Handflächen aufeinander und verbeugte sich leicht. „Cenarius und Malorne gleiten dich auf deinem Weg.“ Saviya neigte den Kopf. „Elune schütze Euch, Mathrengyl.“ Sie wandte sich um und verließ erleichtert die Enklave des Cenarius. Im Mondtempel zogen gerade die Schwestern zur Andacht in die große Halle. Allen voran Tyrande. Sie nickte ihr zu als sie sich zu den Priesterinnen reihte. Und als sie im Halbkreis vor der Statue Elunes standen und die Vorsängerin ein Gebet anstimmte, fing sie Tyrandes warmes Lächeln auf. Und in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass sie nur hier zu Hause war. nächstes Kapitel